


Jane Austen's Ball

by Simplyabookworm



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Ball, Gen, M/M, References to Jane Austen, dance, pride & prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyabookworm/pseuds/Simplyabookworm
Summary: Thank you for reading xxKudos and comments are always welcomexoxo
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 33





	Jane Austen's Ball

“Mr Wentworth, allow me to introduce Miss Caroline Hill. Miss Hill, this is Mr Peter Wentworth.”, the person who organized the party (what was his name, again?) decided to bother him when he was enjoying a conversation about his chosen name for said party with some of his internet friends (he met them here for the first time). 

“How do you do, Miss Hill?”, he was playing a seventeenth century’s gentleman and was enjoying it, thank you really much. What he wasn’t expecting, when he rose from his polite bow, was to come face to face with his Replacement in disguise. 

“How do you do, Mr Wentworth?”, Miss Hill, a.k.a. Tim Drake, hid his face behind his folding fan. 

The orchestra announced the next dance and couples moved to positioned themselves on the dancefloor. 

After an awkward moment of silence, Jason held out his hand. “May I have this dance, Miss Hill?”, he definitely needed to talk to Tim. Last time he saw him, he was working on a case in Gotham. Why was he here? In England? Why was he at a Jane Austen themed costume party? 

Tim accepted his hand. “You may”, Jason guided him at the centre and the dance started. 

A curtsy for the ladies, a bow for the gentlemen. Dancers were divided in two lines: women and men were alternate. Men started: one step ahead with their right foot, a circle around the lady and back in the line again. Then it’s the ladies’ turn, same steps. 

During the dance it was considered good manners having a conversation with your partner (Elizabeth Bennet docet). As a fine gentleman, Jason followed the rules. 

“How do you find Bath, Miss Hill?”, Jason was half pissed, half happy. Having his lush in a Jane Austen atmosphere was a wish coming true. Nevertheless, he needed to stay in character. 

“Quite pleasant, Mr Wentworth. How about you?”, Miss Hill smiled. 

“It’s adequate. Do you know how long you will stay?” 

“I’m not sure. Maybe a week, maybe a month.” 

“Not a pleasure trip, I guess, then. Family business?”, (are you following a lead?) 

“I’m afraid so, sir. How about you? Why Bath and not more sunny places?”, (Yep, What about you? Didn’t you say something about Italy and sunbath?)

“Bath was recommended to me by a friend.”, (Not your business, Replacement) 

After a short interlace of dancers, Tim asked. “Do you know many people, here, sir?”, their hands almost touched. “Would you be so kind as to present me to someone?”, (Since you’re here, do you think you can help me?) 

A slow smile grew on Jason’s face. “A couple of people. Who do you have in mind?”, (Why not? Let the show begin) 

\--- 

Later that night 

“Hey Jay, can I ask you a question?” 

“You just did” 

“Smartass! No, seriously.” 

“Okay” 

“Why went as Mr Wentworth and not as Mr Darcy? Isn’t 'Pride & Prejudice' your favourite book?” 

“It is, but ‘Persuasion is special” 

“Why?” 

“You’re smart, Replacement, take a guess”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xx
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome   
> xoxo


End file.
